Rise Above Part II
by LaPheonix
Summary: Chapter Twelve - Okay, well the end I had wasn't what I wanted so the last story summary was wrong. : But this has a lemon alert! That's all Im saying so content is now Mature.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part II**

"Hinata! I don't see your toilet tissue!"

Hinata bowed her head and scurried towards the bathroom. Itachi stood in suspense as his mind swirled with the news.

_She's engaged? How can that be? But she has'nt mentioned him at all. Course it's only been two days, but, oh Kami, I said step in, not tear things down_.

Crossing his arms, he couldn't stop his scowl. When he heard a low growl his eyes swung over to the dog that sat mid-way the room.

"So what do you have to tell me? You're her brother?"

Akamaru barked loudly and growled even louder.

Hinata had cracked the door to the restroom before fanning her nose and closing it quickly.

"Kiba, you said number one not two!"  
"Hey I had too much chocolate, now where's the paper?"  
"Its in the closet and oh my I'll get you something so you can take a shower. You stink."  
"Thanks a lot, uhng!"  
The sound of him straining made her almost gag. She closed the door and headed back up when she finally realized Akamaru was whimpering in the corner while Itachi stood with the most dangerous of glares she'd ever seen.

_He looks really mad. Oh, any explaination won't make sense to him, but I wish I could tell him._

"Uhm It-Itachi I-I-Im so so-sss-sorry about this. Just let me tell you what's going on."

His expression softened some as he detected the pain in her face. Itachi knew he must've looked at her with scorn when she brimmed with tears.

"Oh no, it's alright. It's late and you have two house guest so I'll just take my things and leave now. We got a lot accomplished so we can start a little later in the day tomorrow. Is that fine?"

Disappointment laced his tone, and he couldn't cover it since his heart trembled with confusion.

"Uhm, well, o-o-okay, then."

He picked up his bags and made his way to the door. She never went upstairs. Hinata wanted to cry for the coldness she felt from Itachi which she didn't actually understand.

_Why is he so mad? Was it Akamaru barking at him? Or did I say something wrong? He was so shocked when I told him Kiba's my fiance almost like, well that's what hurt him. Does he have deeper feelings for me than I thought? Oh, I don't know what to do?_

Fidgeting fingers pressed tightly together as Itachi opened the door. From the corner of his eye he saw the dark Sudan.

_Oh great. Is that one of Sasuke's cars?_

Hesitating just a minute to reposition his bag in his hand he stepped out looking in the general direction of the car. Evening gave it perfect cover but not for one who mastered observation.

"Itachi..." Hinata whispered. He turned with his back to the car to see how sad she was. His spirit cracked. His face softened even more and he reached for her hand. Itachi realized the pressing of her fingers was a nervous response and he never wanted her to be so anxious around him.

"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry for all the commotion, but please, let me explain tomorrow, okay? I-I-I don't want to lose you."  
His eyes widened to that. Hinata blushed brightly before pulling her hand away and cupping them behind her back.

"I-I-I mean, well,you-you-you seem ups-s-set."

_If she's this nervous than there must be a good explaination. I won't judge her or the situation until I've heard what's going on. The baffoon in the toilet doesn't seem to have her feelings at heart either. So I pray he's not after her hand. Maybe theirs is an arrangement like dad tried to set up for me._

"I'm okay. I don't like people barging in and he was really rude. The dog barking was a bit of a distraction also, but I'm sure all is well and you'll be alright. Besides, I could never be upset around you. You're too sweet a woman for anyone to not be glad to be in your presence."

His words made her smile and cover her face. He smirked with an urge to bend down and kiss her but...  
"Hinata! I need more toilet tissue! And some towels. I need to take a bath!"

They both looked at the bathroom door and then each other, before Itachi bowed to her and left.

"This is Seven to Four. Are you ready at the train stations?"  
"Yeah. If he steps on the train we got all the stops covered. Boss is really in a bad mood and I'd hate for us to lose him."

The bodyguard waited until Itachi got to the corner to start up his quiet engine and coast to the corner but when he got there, Itachi was no where in site.  
"Oh shit!"  
"Seven to Four, he gave me the slip!"  
"This is Two, I'll drive around the neighborhood to see which way he went. He couldn't have gone but so far. You said he was just about at the corner when you drove up."  
"Well he must've run. That's the only answer."  
"Well you'd better be ready to run when you tell boss _YOU_ lost him."  
The line went dead while Seven hauled ass screeching around the streets in a panic to find his target. Itachi had bolted back up the street jumped four fences, took two abandoned bicycles, and scaled an old brick wall to get to a bus stop in Virginia Beach. It was the last bus running for that particular spot. As he sat down panting he noticed in his run he'd ripped a hole in his pants that Hinata gave him.

_Damn it! Now I need to find a way to fix this._

"Hey buddy, got a light?"  
A strange bum asked.  
"Sorry friend I don't smoke."  
"Well you got a dollar?"  
"Sorry, I don't."

Itachi remembered the last time he was robbed he tried to help someone and since he wasn't familiar with the space, he took caution.  
"Thanks anyway though."

At the stop, they got off and he started his walk. His body ached and the cool wind of early October chilled his bones.  
"Yo, man, got a light?"  
When he turned there were four young boys and all had a look of deviance.

"Look, I dont' have anything accept the clothes on my back now please just leave me alone."  
"So you wanna be smart with someone nigga?"

The guy on the right swung at Itachi, but it was not the evening to jump him. He blocked the shot with his arm and before the rest could jump in he took his bag and swatted them. Trying to gain his balance he stumbled while picking up the rolling bag and ran. The guys got up and chased him. Without any idea where he was his senses played with his mind, as his heart galloped just as hard as his feet. Ever so often he glanced over his shoulder and noticed the group was gaining on him. He finally got to one of the boulevard's he recognized. Virginia Beach Blvd, stretched through Virginia Beach and the city of Norfolk. He knew if he stayed on that cars were always there and he would be fine. His only problem, the guys threw a pipe and it tripped him up. He hit the concrete, causing his bag to fly into the air. The boys quickly grabbed him and drug him across the parking lot of a run down car dealership where they figured they'd beat him down. It was the wrong night to fight.

Itachi with a feral state of mind for survival kicked until he got to his feet. He tore off his shirt, and like a martial arts master, he whopped their asses. He checked their vitals to make sure they'd live since he beat them to a pulp and used one of their cell phones to call an ambulance. Before he left them he let them have a warning.

"If you ever see me again and think you'd like to rob me, I'll kill you. Understood?" A groan was their response, as he walked towards the street. When he noticed his bag was knocked all over the place he groaned. He gathered his belongings that were strewd across the land. When he finally got to a major section that led to the highway ne noticed it was nearing eleven o'clock.

_What am I going to do now? I'll be walking for at least two more hrs to get to the warehouse. I won't have time to get any sleep and I don't have enough money._ Reaching into his drawers he pulled out the bag that he kept his money in.

_Thirteen dollars and forty eight cents. Hmm..._ Walking a little ways more he got to a strip mall. It wasn't far from a couple of restaurants. His stomach grumbled now as the faded scent of food lingered in the air.

_That's right, I didn't eat._  
He jogged across the boulevard and searched behind the restaurant to the garbage terminal. Tearing the bags of discarded food, he remembered many restaurants tossed out meals that they didn't sell. Making himself a late dinner he ate what he could pick through in the trash and found an old baby blanket that seem to have a wine stain. He took it out and curled up in the back of the large container. Nestling in for the night, he sighed deeply while letting his fatigue take him quickly to sleep.

**Author's Note: No life isn't full of fun, and you guys need to remember his situation. But don't worry I do have hope on the horizon and good times to come still.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any Naruto Characters. SOOO SOOO Sorry for the ridiculous wait. I'm not going to let this die. Just waiting for a notebook to come in from an order so I can type other places. Ciao!

**Rise Above Part II**

The smell of eggs and bacon whipped Kiba to full attention. He hustled from his bed, almost stepping on Akamaru. When he got to the kitchen however, he heard the normal soft voice of his betrothed, command him with a new edge...

"Take one more step and I'll cripple you for life!"  
Wobbling on one foot, Kiba turned to see Hinata at the restroom door dressed up in a working apron with rubber gloves, and a scarf tied about her head.

"Hunh? When did you start threatening people?" He said while stepping away from the threshold.

"Since I realized that you are one of the nastious persons to clean up after. Kiba, my toilet is broken and I have questionable stains on the carpet. Especially on the floor right here, in front of the door."  
The normal patience she had was replaced by irritation and anger.

"Oh well that was uhm, not me it was just Akamaru."  
The dog gave him a nip in the thigh for the lie.

"Well that food is not for you." She said sternly while walking up the steps to take her shower.  
"Is it for the dude from yesterday? Tall dark and scary?"

With a pause she, shook her head no, before trotting up to her room. It was easy to see her ears were red.

_Yeah, it's for that dude._ Kiba thought while plopping on her coach to find the animal planet.

xxxxxx

Sasuke rolled over to his side, peeking through thick black lashes to see the clock twinkle.

"What the fuck!" He screeched as he hopped to his feet.

The women on the floor were stepped on, and those in the bed groaned and moaned as he ran about the room searching for his brief case and papers. When his phone rang, his bottom lip drew up like a fried worm.

_Shit!_

"Uhm, yeah, hello?"  
"Were-are-you?"  
"I uhm had a uhm, well a late breakfast, I'm coming."  
"Be here by noon. You want us to invest in your design and we don't have time for your delays, undestood Mr. Uchiha. If you miss this meeting we will have to find another client to build for."  
"Oh, no, no, no, no...Heh, I'm on it and I'll be right there,"

The line went dead.

_Gawtdamn! Mijitos! Fucking crazy women, and what the hell was in that guacamole dip?_

As he ran out to his car, he was followed by a line of his bodyguards and servers all apologizing for not waking him on time as he sped off with a loud screeching of his awaiting car's tires.

"This day can't get any worse. It's already fucking nine. I was supposed to be at the meeting at fucking seven thirty. FUCK!"  
"Would you like us to continue our surveilance of Itachi sir? "Number four asked sheepishly while he whirled the car through downtown Norfolk like a maniac.  
"We'll find him later. Now I need to get to this meeting or else I'm -"

The enormous bang made the people standing around crouch and some ran for cover. The car spun out of control before flipping across an intersection. Luckily it landed on all four tires, and Sasuke only suffered a couple of scratches. When his head stopped spinning he could hear a loud throbbing noise.

"Ugh...Hey, hey, are you-you okay man?" Shaking the shoulder of his driver who sustained a cut over his forehead, number four nodded but realized he could hear a lot of shouting from outside. When Sasuke stepped out he was greeted with a string of obscenities and a hard right hook to his jaw.

XXXX

Itachi woke up to the fresh smell of pancakes and hamsteak, he stood up in a daze feeling the awful crick in his neck.

_Well, Kami allowed me to see yet another day. Guess, I need to make the most of it, since yesterday left me more hurt than I've ever been._

Looking at the tear in his pants he grimaced. He was dirty, hungry, and low on cash.

_What can I do now? I don't have anything to my name again, and..._

"Scuse me sir? We're selling doughnuts for our missionary group and..."

The little girl stopped when she got closer to him. With a look of compasion she smiled at him as he stepped away from her, ashamed for his appearance.

"Oh I'm sorry. Uhm, are you uhm, homeless?"

The question made him blush even darker in embarrassment.  
"Yes." His voice just above a whisper.

She turned on her heels and ran away. He bowed his head and continued towards the main highway when he heard the sound of a truck approaching him.

"Well, well, well. Guess you're highly favored son."

The voice was one that he remembered. When he turned he saw Asuma in his truck.

_Kami be praised._

"Hop in man. I can take you where ever you need to go."

Itachi's heart was filled with a renewed hope. His smile was enough to make Asumai chuckle. They drove first to the Wal-Mart and with much reluctance to be assisted out of pride, Itachi conceded to being given another three outfits, another luggage carrier, some hygiene products and a couple of gift cards to various places. Asumai chatted with him about his own life, and Itachi told him his dreams. It was the first time in a long time, he felt he actually was able to speak to someone like a father to a son should.

"Well, would you like for me to get you something to eat or anything else?"  
"You have been more than generous to me sir, thank you."  
"Didn't I tell you stop with the sir stuff? Look, I'll take you to Ms. Hinata's house and simply let God order your steps from there, Okay?"  
"Thank you sir, ur, Asuma."

The truck rolled up in front of Hinata's house and she peeked out curiously. Akamaru barked wildly until Kiba hushed him while they peeked out the front window.

"Oh yeah, and one last thing..."  
Asuma reached into his pocket and handed Itachi two-hundred and seventy three dollars.  
"I-I-I can't accept -"  
"Take it boy, or else I'll take all of what was given back. It's what you need until you finish this journey."  
With a ting of pure admiration for the man with such a gracious heart, and faithful spirit he took the cash and hugged him. Pulling back out of embarrassment for such a show of gratitude, Itachi bowed and stepped out of the truck, before bowing even lower when he got to the curb.

"Be blessed my friend."  
"You too."

When he turned around he saw Hinata and jogged up to the porch, with a need to reach out and embrace her, but he stopped short instead, to simply say...  
"G'morning."with a smile. The new feelings of hope with fresh attire, more cash, and fresh breath made him give her a stare that was easily interpreted.  
"G'morning." She blushed wildly. The greeting almost got caught in her throat. He was clean shaven. His hair was cut and bustled up into a high ponytail, his body seemed extra muscular in the soft grey shirt he wore. She even glanced at the relax fit jeans he wore with black shoes. The star quality screamed at her. His sensualness made her feel warm and fuzzy, and his voice was enough to drag her thoughts into a realm of dirty little wishes.

"Well good morning man! How the hell are ya?"  
Asked a visibly perturbed Kiba. Akamaru remembered the encounter the other day and stood in the corner watching.  
"Oh well, uhm how rude of me. Good morning to you also. You're uhm."  
"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and -"  
"He's-actually not my fiance-we only-said that-because of-his sister-and he-needed- a quick bride for a moment-and I -agreed-but now- he's back-for-what ever reason-and- I'll find- out, but please-don't think-we-have-antyhing-together-because we don't!"

The men looked at a winded Hinata who heaved to catch her breath before realizing how she may have sounded. She retreated to the kitchen quickly.

Itachi chucked slightly, before setting down his bag. Kiba pouted angrily since he wanted to keep up the lie, and Hinata raced up the steps after announcing...  
"Foods ready please, eat!"

"Where ya going? You wouldn't let me in the kitchen before this guy showed up and now it's open?"  
"Kiba!" Was her reply before she turned to give him an evil eye, and a frazzled blush to Itachi. She closed the door to her room with a slam.

"Uhm, well, I guess, let's eat then." Itachi said motioning for Kiba to head into the kitchen.  
"Well least you got manners. And some really nice hair."  
Itachi looked at him strangely before they sat at the table to eat.

XXXX

"I'm going to ask you one last time damn it! Where are my sons!"  
Mr. Uchiha had his wife's shoulders in a bear's grip and his eyes dug into her soul.  
"I-I-I, don't know? I wish I did. Please believe me!"

Shoving her to their bed, she wept since he'd been interrogating her for days about their whereabouts. His company stocks were beginning to slip and his partners grew impatient with their brokers for answers.

"I will put my best men on this. They will find those no goods, and drag them him, so Help me!"

With a loud bang he slammed his fist down before scrolling through his phone to find the number for Danzo.

**Author's note: Yeah, I know, I know this was WWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY to long of a wait, but life got in the way again. SOrry this is ending like this but I wanted to give you some answers. Toodles for now and thanks for those who are still checking this out. Man that makes me feel sooooooo damn good!**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part II**

Hinata worked at getting her clothes off quickly so she could step into her awaiting shower. Cleaning up after Kiba was a real chore, but now she had to make sure it wasn't noticeable that she wanted to look extra good for the man that made her heart sing.

_Goodness he's remarkably handsome today. I've never seen his eyes look so alluring, his chest look so stiff, and his body look so tall. Dear lord, I'm about to faint just thinking about him._

Gripping a silver necklace of a cupcake,it was just a failed attempt to slow her beating heart, while someone else's blood was boiling.

The phone rang four times and then stopped. When it started up again Kiba picked up after dashing from the table and knocking some of his food to the floor.  
"Yo, Hyuuga's Place."  
"Why the fuck are you answering Hinata's phone degenerate!" Hanabi said while clicking her seat belt in.  
"Well, if it isn't my little witch, bitch. Guess you're doing nasty as ever hunh, sour puss?" Kiba said matter-of-factly.  
"Where's Hinata, I don't have time for your shit or your ignorance. She has a spy working for her?"  
"Hunh?"  
The phone was slammed down and Kiba watched the receiver as if it was speaking to him still.

Hanabi called on Hinata's cell phone. It rang loudly on the table down the steps and Itachi picked it up but didn't answer.

"Hinata….Your phone is ringing!" He said loudly.  
Just the sound of his voice calling to her was enough to make her dizzy. She cracked the door open peeking out to ask…  
"Do-do-do you mind br-br-bringing it tu-tu-tu me?"  
"Wow, I haven't heard you stutter this bad since you told me you liked this red head guy in high school with really creepy eyes. I mean geez, I didn't realize he gets you so stirred up lil'sis."  
"Kiba!"

Hinata retreated into her room after slamming the door and Itachi gave Kiba a shove.

"That was just wrong. I don't think she stutters because she likes me," his cheeks warmed, "I mean we talk, and normally she's pretty clear." Itachi started up the steps, trying not to think of what she had on behind the door since the shower was running.  
"Sure, Itachi. And you think I couldn't tell you liked her when your eyes met this morning. Hell, anyone can tell something's going on between the two of you. You two just don't know it."

Kiba stood at the bottom of the steps with his arms folded. Itachi paused, as he neared her door.

"Well, we uhm, are friends, but I don't think that her feelings for me are like the feelings I have for her."  
Hinata had been leaning against the door since Kiba's comment and could hear the conversation. Her cheeks were hot.

_My feelings for him? So he does like me. That's why he was upset when I said Kiba was my fiancé. He was feeling a little jealous. Oh, but how much does he like me? Please Lord, I wish I could find out if he's what I believe in my heart to be someone I could confide in with no shame, and laugh with when I'm happy, and hold my hand when I need strength._

Gripping the knob her hands shivered nervously as she could hear Kiba laugh out loud, and Itachi knock.

"So you like her, right?" Kiba said.  
Itachi blushed at the direct question, but Hinata opened the door hastily. Dressed in a soft floral, lavender, robe, her eyes widened in anticipation for his answer and Itachi turned to face her out of being startled.

"Yes, I-I-do like you."  
There was silence while their eyes kissed.

With a bow he handed her the phone. With a bow she closed the door. His head felt like it held an ocean, her knees wobbled like the waves, and their souls tickled their bellies.

_Kami…._

_Oh God…_

"Well, guess she knows you like her know hunh?" Kiba said before erupting in pure laughter due to Itachi's embarrassment.

"That...was...just wrong man."  
Itachi couldn't comment anymore as he jogged down the steps to help clean up in the kitchen, making sure he shoved Kiba hard into the wall.

Hinata had crouched down on the ground letting everything flutter between her ears when her phone screamed.

"Yes?"She said faintly.  
"Hinata! You are in such big trouble! Neji will be here by tomorrow, and he's going to make sure that spy doesn't get any of the family's information." Hanabi turned another curb wildly as she headed to her sister's house, tossing her male friends about in the back. Hinata quickly snapped out of her dream world after hearing her cousin was on his way.

"What? What are you talking about."  
"The guy at the house looked familiar. He's from the Uchiha family. They're the one's in a big lawsuit with uncle's pharmecutical company. They are the enemy and I have proof it's him because he's on the cover of four Forbes Magazines wearing pure silk Armani Suits with their names embroidedered in them and on their shirts. I told you he couldn't be trusted, so don't listen to another lie that comes out of his mouth.

Hinata felt her heart twist.  
_Lies?_

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke kissed the concrete from the hit and his befuzzled thoughts bounced around even more. The kick to his side snapped him into real time, while his ears cleared to hear...

"You stupid son of a bitch! You driving on the wrong side of the mother fucking road idiot this is AMERICA!"  
"Blossom, please you're making another scene and you just kicked a victim."  
Ino tried to hold back Sakura while Sasuke's other bodyguards arrived and some of her bodyguards got out of her tour van.

"You crazy bitch! I can't believe you hit me!"  
Sasuke found his ground and his senses and glared at the pink haired tyrant.  
"Well I'd kick your ass if she wasn't holding me back, punk bitch!"  
"What!"  
Sasuke run up on Ino pushed her to the right while Sakura posted up for another hit to which he deflected, before she kicked, he ducked and then he jabbed her in her forehead.

"SIR!"  
His men shouted to him, before grabbing him and wrestling him to the ground.  
"You monster! How could you hit a woman!"  
"If she can serve a hit she can take a hit, and I probably broke my fucking hand on that cynder block forehead, Ouch!"  
The sirens roaring in wasn't enough to drown the blood curdling cry for Sasuke's blood, when Sakura got up from his powerful hit.

"I will render you manless!"  
"Hell I thought I was fighting another man!"  
His guards drug him to another waiting car and two of the guards sped off with him still screaming to let him get her. The others stayed to do damage control and Sakura's people threw her in the van since she was about to miss the meeting for her concert on that Saturday.

"I order you assholes to let me go and let me at her!"  
"Sir, please, get a hold of yourself, you have to get to your meeting."  
Sasuke's eyes widened and noticed it was now eleven fifteen and he was an hour and a half from the meeting spot.  
"Forget that meeting. It's a wash. Take me to my fucking brother. I need to vent, because I just lost two of my partners for a cruiseline and I'm getting a black eye! SOmeone has to pay for this shit and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his ass!"

The men knew when the brothers fought it was always a great spectacle. They called in two more cars to fix the carnage at the end. They didn't realize Hanabi was pulling up into the yard with her own friends to confront the unexpecting Uchiha at Mrs. Sweets house.

**Author's Note: I will do all I can to post the next chapter this weekend. I actually didn't have anything to do and I'm leaving now for an appointment. I cried at the reviews I received. It touched me and means a lot. Seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part II**

"Open up this door you assholes!" Hanabi hammered as hard as she could against her sisters door. Kiba and Itachi scurried to the window and noticed three huge guys standing beside the loud little witch.  
"Oh, shit, it's time to kick ass!" Kiba started for the knob when Itachi stopped him.  
"Kiba, you can't just let her in, this is Hinata's house and I think we should wait for her since it seems Hanabi is really angry and the possibility of a confrontation is evident." Itachi knew his words fell upon death ears as soon as he was shoved to the side and the door snatched open.  
"Whaddup biotches!" He shrieked. Itachi planted a face-palm, before leaning against the wall.  
"Move or they'll take you apart also! Here's the guy you need to drag out of here!" Pushing Kiba aside Hanabi stuck her finger into Itachi's face and her goons approached him to take him out. Hinata slung the door open with her dress halfway zipped in the back, trying to figure out what was going on.

When the men grabbed Itachi's arms he quickly defended and knocked them back out the door. Hanabi stood with her mouth open and Kiba roared in laughter.

"Hell!, you're fast and you two asses just got served!"  
Hanabi's goons, hissed and one of them yoked Kiba by the collar and drug him out while the other tried to get Itachi again. He simply dodged, but headed out the door to help Kiba.

"Hanabi what is all of this, who are they and what's going on!" Hinata was almost down the stairs when her sister smacked her in the face with three Forbe magazines, causing her to loose her balance.  
"This is what I was telling you about, you idiot! This guy is no fucking painter or handy man. He's Itachi Uchiha, one of the company execs that is in a battle with Allacore. One of dad's pharmeucutical companies. He's obviously spying to find more trash to put out in the papers about how father is running illegal practices and getting help from slave laborers to harvest the plants for medicine. Come on! We've been fighting them for years ever since that kid got sick from one of our prescriptions and it was said the meds were old. The partners with dads company tried to pull out and didn't hear our side. Hinata! You've been up in the air with baking and flour you don't even know what the hell is going on in your own family! And..."

Hanabi was quickly cut off at the sound of one of her friends breaking through the railing on the steps of Hinata's house.  
"What!?" The sisters yelled in unison.

When the ladies stepped out it was a full on brawl. Itachi was kicking the butt of two of the goons and Kiba was pulling the guy that fell across the porch up for a couple more swings. Screeching tires could be heard as a flock of black cars rolled up and Sasuke and the body guards jumped out.  
"Yo, get your hands off my brother asshole!"

Running into the fight, Sasuke landed a blow to one of the guys at the same time Itachi was punching the other.  
"Sasuke! What, what are you..."  
Before he could finish he was greeted with knuckles to his left jaw, and a swift knee to his mid-section from his younger brother. The bodyguards and everyone else that saw it flinched.

"Don't fuckin talk to me man! I'm gonna whip the shit outta you and drag your lazy ass across this fuckin yard for being stupider than dad!"

With fists ready, he hopped on top of Itachi. Itachi rolled to his back trying to gain his bearings. Dazed, he blinked twice before he felt Sasuke ring his bell three more times and he got pissed. Gripping the wrist of his sibling he slung him off and jumped to his feet. Hanabi and Hinata looked at both brothers as they squared off, but before any one could move, another car pulled up and four guys jumped out. Hanabi smirked and Hinata felt her chest tighten.

The players from their old high school soccer team looked like they were ready to fight anything and they immediately attacked the bodyguards, since they were the first persons they got to. Hanabi sent a text for help when Sasuke arrived. The next brawl was on. Bodies flying, people cussing, Hinata yelling for everyone to get off her property, Hanabi jumping on peoples backs at random, and the Uchiha boys slugging it out, while the neighbors begin to call the cops, but the only thing that would break up the commotion that seemed to last forever was four shots.

Hinata dropped to the ground and Itachi pushed Sasuke to the side. Hanabi stood with the smoking pistol, and her eyes wide, never intending to fire it off. It was an accident. The bodyguard it belonged to was paralyzed in fear when he saw Hinata slump to the ground, heaving as blood rushed from her abdomen.

The state of affairs quickly changed and the mob began to dissipate while Itachi scooped Hinata into his arms.  
"Drive!" He yelled to one of the guards, as he raced to one of the cars.  
"Wa-wait!"  
"Get the fuck away from me and your sister! I'll deal with you later!" Itachi's eyes flashed a look of death at Hanabi who stiffened in her place and seemed glued to the spot. Sasuke hurried to the car yelling to another bodyguard.

"Get the fuck in and c'mon!"

Kiba looked about and hopped in one of the other cars, realizing he was with the soccer team and quickly jumped out to get in one of the sudans about to leave.

The muscle Hanabi initially brought laid out on the ground huffing for air and groaning from the bruises. The back up sped away to where ever they had come from. The sudans raced up the boulevard to take Hinata to the hospital, and Hanabi's phone rang.

"He-he-hello?"  
"Hanabi? You alright? You don't sound well." Neji grimaced while he looked out the window of his last connecting flight before the United States.  
"Hinata, Hinata, is, she's been shot!" She broke down in tears searching for the gun, but strangely it was missing. Then she got an idea.  
"She's been what?!" He asked dropping his papers from a trial he was looking over.  
"Hinata was shot by one of the Uchiha's and they, they took her to the hospital to, to, to make her say what ever, hurry up and get here!"  
He slammed her phone shut, and immediately began to work on her lie, and make sure all involved on her end, never make a report of what had happened. When the police showed up they looked at her curiously.  
"Is there a, uhm probably ma'am?"  
"No officer. Everything's just fine now."

The officer's looked at each other and then back to her.  
"Well can you explain this blood, then?"  
She had forgotten her sister's wound.  
"Oh well, yes, you see, my, my sister shot herself in the foot. She's headed to the hospital, but I need to check on her. I'm not sure which one they're taking her too. I can fill out a report in the morning, but I really have to make sure she's okay. Okay?"

Hanabi was known for putting on a great act and being an innocent citizen when the time called for it. The officers didn't question her more since the guys that were laying on the ground had gone into the house as the police turned the corner. Her look of honesty convinced the officers to check the area hospitals and give her a card.

"Make sure you call us ma'am. We plan to get a report from the neighbors, understood?"  
"Yes, sir."

The neighbors that called never opened the doors for the officers, since they didn't want to get involved and that was the only way the drama could continue in Hanabi's favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Uchiha?"  
"Yes, Madeline."  
"You have a phone call."  
Looking around Mikotu made sure Fugaku was not near. She was handed a small red Samsung phone.  
"Yes?"  
"I've found them madame. But I don't think you'll like what I have to tell you. They are in Virginia."  
Her heart leapt, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Thank you. Stay on it till I arrive, Kakashi."  
"Yes, ma'am."

Closing her phone she turned to Madeline her personal nurse, and maid.  
"Madeline, make ready my jet and seven maidens. I need to make an impromptu trip. If Mr. Uchiha asks, tell him I need to go to the Cancer center in Virginia to have them look at a malignant lymphnoid. He won't question this, since I go to different doctors all the time, and he'd never miss a business trip for my health."  
"Yes ma'am."

_I'm coming boys. Mother will wait no longer to fix this horrible rift. Your father's determine to tear us down, but I will not have him tear us apart like his companies. With the both of you I can restore my broken heart and will, and rise above._

**Author's note: This is rushed, but the dialogue is going to take awhile in the next chapter so I figured, I start bringing this to an end. Yeah, it's almost there. Thank you for hanging with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part II**

Nervously Itachi pressed against Hinata's bleeding side with as much pressure as he could.

_Please Kami, give me strength, heal her my god, please!_

Hinata wheezed loudly, part from the on set of shock and adrenaline pumping.  
"Itachi...call 911. Tell them, you have a patient headed to Sentara Leigh...Ugh!" Hinata shifted in the back of the car as the bodyguard neared Virginia Beach Blvd, during heavy traffic. Sasuke programmed the location in the GPS, and the car was on route.  
"Pu-put m-m-more, pr-pre-pre-esszzure o-o-o-n my side." It was hard for her to speak as they went into a turn wildly. Her left hand had a small hole in it between the index finger and thumb while blood streamed from a hole in her left side in a constant flow.

Itachi tried to press hard, but it felt as if he was making it worst so he took off his shirt, balled it up and pressed down. She winced from the pain and he let up some.  
"No-no-ugh, no! You must! The bullet's still there." Her breathing was labored and her hands trembled. Itachi felt his body numbing but he had to take control of his wits. The guard weaved in and out of traffic and Sasuke finally got through to 911. For some reason his call kept dropping.  
"Gi-gi-give me the ph-ph-phone..." Hinata said when she heard the dispatcher.

Sauske glanced back at Itachi who took it from him quickly and held it to her head. Hinata described her wound. Told them her blood pressure, heart rate, possible location of the bullet, blood type, and allergies, so they'd be ready when they arrived. Itachi beamed with a bittersweet joy.

_By Kami, she's amazing. Even through this pain she is able to keep her head clear, and her spirit calm. I am blessed to have her in my life._

Itachi watched the pain strike through her eyes at every turn the driver made and on every bump. It sickened him.  
When they arrived the EMT's were waiting and they helped Itachi get her out of the car. Sasuke said to him they would park and go in later. Itachi ignored him while jogging in with Hinata.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?"  
"Yes, I can."  
"We're going to take you to the back and get this bullet out right away so it doesn't move."  
The doctor never stopped Itachi from holding the wound with pressure since they knew his hands were extra help and he was able to keep up with the speed at which they rushed. When they got to the back, things were mostly a blur, for Itachi, as one of the nurses ushered him out of the area and pulled the curtain. They handed him the magazine she had clutched in her hands.

_My family. This wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for my family._

Anger rose up in him as he glanced at the picture of he and his father, along with Sasuke.

One of the nurses ushered him out to the waiting area and as soon as his eyes locked up with Sasuke he stalked towards him in a threatening manner only having Kiba to jump in between and the bodyguards to hold him back.

"You! You just couldn't leave well enough alone! Why are you here! Go home Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, out uncharacteristically.  
"What?! Me!? You fucking bastard! Your ass is the reason she got shot! You shouldn't be here your _damn_ self!"

Itachi pulled roughly trying to free himself, since the venom of the truth burned his soul and the spit of spite for his brother's bluntness made him even angrier. A guard came out to the lobby quickly and they noticed they had an attentive audience. Itachi felt the eyes roaming his bare chest and felt a since of awkwardness for the language being used. So he continued his argument with his brother more civilized. He spoke in Japanese. The people groaned.

"I told you. I came here to get away from father and all of the corruption. You are simply here to make money and why do I have to be a part of that? Hunh? Just go and make the money like you always do. I have my own life to live and..."  
"Your own life? You call scrubbing windows, and doing odd jobs a life? What the fuck is your problem? YOu're a Uchiha for fuck sake! Act like one!"

Sasuke paced back and forth while his brother simply stood with his arms folded still under the watchful eyes of the other people waiting. The nurses had stopped assisting the people at the desk, the guard had called another to watch what would happen next and Kiba was sitting to the side whispering to those close by what was being said. He soon had a crowd around him to hear his translation while sharing popcorn with a nine-year old.

"Listen, if you want to blow your life off then fine, you do that, but you could at least have the decency to do it in style! Who the fuck is this girl? I mean, you had some guys out in the yard kicking your ass, and you're here now worried about a gunshot wound? I mean it's serious yes, but Itachi, I was in a car accident this morning, just blew a four million dollar deal, had dad cut me out of his northern companies, and mom in tears praying that I tell her where you are and I'm just supposed to let you have your little fling with reality, that your life is handed to you on a golden platter? Fuck you man, and your pride. Fuck your being a one sighted, uptight bastard, that's trying to prove that being a coward and running from his responsibilities is some how honorable in your gods eyes..."

Before Sasuke could finish he found himself watching the ceiling lights roll around a couple of times, before he kissed the concrete for the second time. This time he chipped his tooth. Itachi stood over him and no one dared move out of shock, fear, and well fear. The slap was something you'd see in a cartoon, yet the people covered their mouths giving a mumuring...'oooo', with a flinch when they saw the blood rolling out of Sasuke's mouth. Itachi was so mad his forehead beaded with sweat and he yanked his brother from the floor to eye level in one fluent motion again making the on-lookers into statues of tension.

"You...don't...know...SHIT! Little boy. Until you stop suckling dad's money balls...you're always be ignorant to the truth about our _fucking_ money."  
Sasuke was in a haze as his eyes tried to find each other and focus. Itachi dropped him to the floor while turning on his heels, and walking towards the double doors. The people stayed silent and Kiba simply swallowed louder than he should.

"Uhm, Mr. Hyuuga?" The nurse asked loudly, making everyone jump.  
They all looked at each other quizitively before Itachi realized she was looking for him.  
"Uhm, well no, but I'm here for Hinata."  
"Follow me sir."

As he walked, Sasuke's words bore a whole into his heart. His head pounded from the fight, and also from confusion of what was right. He doubted his own intentions for once and even felt that there was a possibility of truth in some of Sasuke's speech. The nurse brought him into the room where Hinata was actually sitting up, dressed with a gown and her hand wrapped. His heart brimmed with guilt.

"The doctor will be back to speak with you soon." The nurse replied as she left. The two avoided eye contact for a little bit. Itachi took interest in the beeps and buttons of the machines and Hinata fiddled with the edge of her bandage, until the silence was too much for them both to stand.  
"I'm sorry." They spoke in rushed unison. Then silence. Itachi stepped closer to the gerny and Hinata felt her body warm and stiffen.

"Please, I-I need to tell you that, that I'm so very sorry for not well telling you more about me. I-I understand it may be confusing but just let me explain it to you." Itachi's pleading eyes were surprisingly greeted with an understanding that made his eyebrow reach for his hairline.  
"I-I don't care about all that, Itachi." She said before bowing her head. Clearing her throat, she knew it was now or never.  
"I-I simply want, uhm, wa-wa-want us to well, uhm..." Her heart squirmed as his heart began to strum his breastplate.

"Well good, you and your boyfriend seem to be talking things over already. I'm Tsunade, and well I hate my last name, so just call me Tsunade. I'll get to the meat of the issue. You see, your girlfriend won't be able to do too much with this injured hand and she needs to stay off her feet a bit. Okay, so I need you two to watch out for..."

The rest of the instructions where white noise as their eyes widened at the mention of Itachi being her boyfriend and Hinata being his girlfriend.

_Boyfriend?_  
_Girlfriend?_

They shared a glance and a blush. He stepped closer resting his hands on the rail and she let her fingers stroke his. They smiled while love stitched up the tensions of uncertainties. Itachi gazed into soft lavender eyes that accepted what ever he had to say, while she beheld swirling ink lakes of steadfastness and loyalty. Their hand became intertwined.

"So, can you do that uhm, well your name is..." Tsunade had been rambling off at the mouth the whole time oblivious to the couple. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Itachi's intense stare and Hinata's grip upon his face with her eyes. Coughing loudly the two faced her with matching rosy cheeks and Itachi snatched his hands behind his back as if he had been hit on the knuckles with a ruler.

"Listen, you two seem to be a very cute couple but this is serious. You need to help her around the house. Okay? She needs to take it easy and definitely no intercourse for at least a couple of days. You can do other things however." She commented wryly, while both of them snapped their heads away with blanched expressions.

"Well I'll leave you for a bit. I'll be back later to check on you."  
When she left the quirky silence decended upon them again, and the revelation of them being a couple made it hard now to look at each other. Itachi gulped before forcing himself to look at HInata.

"Well, I guess...uhm, I'm your uhm..., well...nurse also. Heh?" He couldn't stop the thudding in his chest. She giggled. AFter taking a deep breath he leaned toward her again.  
"When I saw you on the ground, I thought I had lost you some how. I know this seems all really fast, and I know we are really just well, uhm, friends, but I'd be honored to have you as my girlfriend." Finally it was said, and he felt as if a building was lifted off his back.  
"I accept." Is all she could say as she dug her chin into her chest trying to stop some of the blood from rushing up her neck, but it was impossible. Her heart was singing in such staccato, she shivered involuntarily.

"So, uhm well it's settled then, uhm I guess we can uhm..." Itachi let the words get stuck to the roof of his mouth. He had never felt so full of joy. It bubbled and he reached over and hugged her tightly. Their embrace was long. They slid apart slowly. Their cheeks rubbed, their noses crossed, their lips met for the first time.

**Author's Note: I promise to never give such a long chapter, but it's mainly dialogue that was stuck in my head and I really don't know when the next update will be. So consider this one actually rushed also. Sorry for any horrible literary things. But...I most certainly want those who always review to know that it moves me to see your comments. I am experiencing some uhm stuff and when I can get a hold of a computer AND internet I come here to help with my emotions. Take care!**!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part II**

"What do you mean you're booked! You asshole! Do you know who I am!"  
Ino snatched the phone from Sakura. Sakura held a cold rag to her face, still fuming from the accident earlier. Ino tried to calm down the scheduler and concert manager from the Scope, but he'd had enough of being insulted from the infamous "Hot Blossom" that he told all of his workers to come in at the time that LMFAO would arrive.

Her debut in the United States was a small opening gig for LMFAO, and her first days in Virginia were complete hell. Not to mention her face had scratches that would have to be covered with a ton of make-up.

"I understand sir. I thank you very much." Ino pinched her nose since she was able to keep their small bit on the agenda, while Sakura ripped apart another pillow.  
"Look, you really have to work on your temper. The media, and tabloids are having a field day with the reports of your little morning crash and scuffle."  
"Forget them. I need a drink and the best male stripper on the planet, right now. And make sure he doesn't wear leather." Sakura flopped on her couch feeling the thud of a migraine, while Ino strummed through her phone to see about a stripper and some food options while they were there.

XXXXXX

Sasuke fumed in the back of his personal car while two of his drivers went to the restroom.

_If I kill him, they'd paint me as a psycho. If I go back in there and re-arrange his face they'd say I was causing a scene. If I let it go I'll be pissed for the rest of the weekend, till I get laid again._

The bruised brother winced at the pain in his jaw and grumbled at the marks on his face. The door opened quickly and in hopped Kiba like a lost pup, panting and ready for more excitement. Sasuke blinked twice before moaning...

"Uhh...Hell to the fuck naw! Git the hell out!"  
"What?! Yo man, you're nuts! And this whole day has been fucking awesome! I-I can't let you leave! Those two don't want a third wheel around."  
A light switched on for Sasuke.

"Okay, then stay, but you have to tell me what's been going on."  
Kiba knew he didn't have a clue since he had just arrived the other day, so he did what he normally does when confronted with problems. Lied like a dog.

"Well, do you want me to start from how I know Hinata or when we all started knuckin?"  
"Give me her life story man, emph and pass the Absolute. I need to get stoned."

The two drove to the hotel, while Kiba took a bottle of brandy to his lips and the fairy tale story formulated quickly.

XXXXXX

Hanabi searched through all of Hinata's paperwork, and all she could find was complete organization and outstanding neatness to her bills, customer information and orders.

_She couldn't have done this. She's so messy with paperwork, but he has to be looking to bring us down. I know he couldn't have done this to help her out._

Hanabi noticed some of the work that was done on the inside of the house and walked about the perimeter still confused as to what happened to the gun.

Her goons left to get patched up at one of her personal clinics and she called to have someone bring the car to the house to pick her up for a meeting. Hinata's phone rang and she answered.

"Hello?"  
"Yes, I notice you do small parties and offer full catering services from your ad in the paper."  
Hanabi didn't know, but she simply couldn't hang up on someone that was a possible customer for her sister. She had enough respect not to damage her siblings business.  
"Yes, we do."  
"Can you handle a party of two hundred or so?"  
"Ur, uhm, sure. Wait just a minute." Hanabi worked with caterers for her own events, so she decided to book Hinata the order, not knowing that Hinata had not bought any food for such a full service party.  
"Well when can I come by to sign the actual contract. This is a last minute thing. The event is Friday evening."  
"Uhm, well, uhm, tomorrow, at uhm my home."  
"Fine, I will see you then."  
Hanabi felt strange as she placed the information down. Shaking off the obvious bad omen, she paced impatiently as her car was being brought to her. Her father was already boarding a plane in Colorado after receiving the phone call from Neji that Hinata was injured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the precinct the officers working the accident, and responding to the fight noticed they both had black sedans in their reports and Asian men.

"Hey look at this Rob. You think this is related?"  
They looked at the photos from the street light cameras and read through the report from dispatch from the 911 calls.  
"I think these are the same guys."  
They ran the tags and did some research. Later they came to their conclusion.  
"Oh my God! The Asian mafia is in Virginia." said one of the lieutenants.  
"Oh c'mon, that's crazy. Why?" Answered another officer.  
"Man we are by the water. We have access to the Atlantic, and drugs and gun running have been up lately."  
They agreed it was too much of a coincidence and began an investigation. They had detectives search the backgrounds of everyone they had a picture for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi made one more pass around the Earth as his lips glided along soft, supple, skin, but felt a new warmth at the base of his neck. Hinata curled her fingers of her right hand about the nape of his hairline, pulling him in closer to her mouth, just a bit more as she coaxed him in for a deeper kiss when...

"Please wait till you're alone."  
Tsunade dropped her file at the foot of Hinata's bed, making them jump and pull apart. The smack from them releasing made all the people who were peaking through the curtains chuckle.

_How long have they been watching us_? They both thought.

"Hinata is going to be in Room 308 and if all is well tonight she can leave tomorrow morning. The wound wasn't as bad since the bullet pierced your hand first.  
"Thank you, for all of your help doctor." Itachi said with a slight bow.  
"No thanks needed. It's what I do, but as much as I hate to say this, you'll need a shirt to walk around here in sir. These horny nurses are pissing me off with questions about your model status. So are you that male model from Italy?"  
Itachi blushed, while bowing his head, trying to focus his eyes on his feet or the floor or anything. Hinata giggled.  
"Uhm, no." He said softly.

They heard the gasp, moan, and whispering chatter and then silence around them.

"Let's get you two some damn privacy." Tsunade ordered while moving Hinata's bed.  
"Itachi, can you go to the house for me please? I will need a few things for overnight." She glanced at him a couple of times, since speaking to him felt strange now that they were official. The newness felt weird.

"Oh, uh, yes, sure, but I don't have a key."  
"Oh yeah." There was a pause when he noticed her frown.

"Hinata?"  
"Oh I'm sorry. It's just, it's just that...Hanabi has the key to the house so she's probably on her way."  
They both frowned to that truth. Itachi had been calm but now he felt that anger peaking again.  
"Well I don't really want to see her." He tried not to spit the words.  
"I don't either. She's been a real bi-oh, uhm bo-bother." Hinata chewed at her index finger for the slip and Itachi simply smirked.  
"The feeling I have for her is mutual." He waited until they rolled her into the room and the nurses left them alone, while one of the orderlies handed him a shirt. Itachi pushed the door closed turning to face Hinata and get some much needed pressure off his chest.  
"Since we do have time together, let me explain myself a little more. I mean why I'm not with the family."

Itachi told Hinata in a little more detail his dealings with his father, yet he never told her he was homeless, he never told her about the streets, and he sugar coated most of what happened since he came to Virginia out of pride and ego. Hinata listened and at each word coming from his mouth, she felt that she needed to push herself even harder for what she wanted and gained even more admiration for her new love.

Itachi left to get something to eat, and as soon as he went down the elevator Hanabi stepped off. When she opened the door, the air became thick and for the first time she felt a horrible guilt descend upon her spirit.

"I-I, was uhm, glad to-to..."  
"Shut up!"  
Hinata's voice pierced her ears as she sat up even more as if to jump out of her bed.  
"Now you listen to me. I am the eldest, NOT you! I run my life how I see fit! You will give me my key and also the Seven hundred dollars for your last party. From this day foreward, you are no longer welcome at my home and you are to call before you think about coming to see me. I've been hurt before but this is it! Do you hear me Hanabi! I will not tolerate this anymore!"

Hanabi stood with her jaw slacking wider and wider as her sister laid her out. The nursing staff hushed all noise so they could hear.  
"Bu-but-.."  
"Hand over the key and get out of my sight! NOW!"

Hanabi refused to let the slash of bitterness, make her cry out right, but the hot tears streamed more and more as she fidgeted for the key. She threw it at Hinata's chest.

"I did what I had to for you! But fine! You're on your own and I hate you! I will be there when dad and Neji get here tomorrow and then let's see how bold you are! To think I even took a catering order for your stupid ass! I hate you!" She turned on her heels and slammed the hospital door, wiping tears hurriedly. When she got to the elevator Itachi locked eyes with her. She turned around and ran the other direction, not able to comprehend the malice his eyes displayed. His contempt was enough to keep her running even to her own home.

When he got to the room Hinata was visibly shaken and he simply hugged her.  
"Oh...this is...such a mess." Her lip trembled.  
"We will get through this okay? I won't let anything else happen to you. I will protect, and comfort you, Hinata." Itachi said while rubbing his cheek against the crown of her head.

"Yes, I know but, my family is coming and I didn't tell you the truth about us."  
"It's okay. We can talk this evening. Right now you need to rest."

Reluctantly he pulled away from her. Wiping her tears with his thumbs as he held the sides of her face gently. The nurse came into the room with a bag.  
"Uhm this was left for you by the young lady. She didn't want to come back."  
"Well, guess I can stay here and we can talk now." Itachi said taking the bag and handing it to her.  
"Heh, who knew we would have our first official date in the hospital?" Hinata kidded.  
"oh yes that's right. Heh, guess I need to give you something."  
She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye.  
"You already have."

He looked at her strangely and asked, "I did? What?"  
"She reached out for him to come to her and they embraced again while she whispered in his ear.  
"Hope- for a new beginning."  
Itachi felt his heart was swelling, and planted another kiss on her lips. The allowed their fingers to roam through each others hair as they took the opportunity to pick up where they had left off earlier.

**Authors' Note - Sorry it's sort of choppie. It's how I saw it in my head. Next chapter has a lot of info and backstabbing. Hopefully, you'll tune in. Gonna try to finish this up soon. Thanks for the reviews as always!**HUGGS AND LOTS OF KISSES****


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part II**

The thunderous clouds cried to their Lord while their tears soaked the Earth. Tears that pitter pattered just like the injured feet of Akamaru who roamed the streets whining for his master. In the commotion he attacked one of the bodyguards which caused him to pull his gun. When the guard showed his pistol Hanabi clumsily wrestled with him. The dog received the first shot. Hinata the second. The others were going to be discovered during the next weekend. But the police followed their hunches of the Asian mafia scenario all the way to the hotel where they questioned the staff about the picture of Sasuke they held in their hands.

"Yeah, I've seen' em here and there. He travels with this huge entourage and he's always throwing money about like there's no tomorrow. I think he's just a young millionaire sowing his oats." Comments one of the custodians.  
"Who him? Uhm, there's lots of Japs around this area. We're millitary ya know. All 'em look alike." Says one of the maids that often cleaned his room that received a tip of two thousand or more each time she did.  
"Yep, I've seen him before. He goes to the church by the Scope. I thought he was homeless. Course, I thought he had more hair but go check with the people at the temple." One of the homeless men, confused Sasuke for Itachi when he saw the picture and the cops went to the church for answers.  
Meanwhile, Itachi and Hinata left the hospital late that afternoon in a cab, to settle in for new drama.

Itachi spent most of the morning trying to call Sasuke at the hotel to no avail. He also spoke to Asuma briefly, until he heard Kurenai complain about pain in her belly. She was having a horrible pregnancy. Most of the morning in the hospital Itachi talked with Hinata about recipes, and his plan for building a restaurant from scratch.

When they got to the house Itachi lifted Hinata in his arms so he could jog her to the porch since the rain was biting them with its cold teeth. She opened the door and sighed a deep breath of relief, until she noticed the paper on the side of the couch.

_What's this_, she thought while Itachi got the rest of her bags our of the cab.

_Hanabi took this down, but, this is a huge order...Friday night?!_ She sat down slowly on her couch, while her chest tightened and her breath labored. Itachi could see her distress and hurried to her side.  
"Hina? Are you okay? What's wrong."  
Her new nickname didn't even make her break from the calculation of what she'd need, hours of prep, staff to take the goods, but over all money needed to even get started with the order Hanabi took. Finally after Itachi laid his hand on her shoulder she blinked twice and began to talk.

"We-well this is-is-is an order Hanabi took for me. But it's a whopper. I-I-I don't think I can manage something this big in my current condition."

Before he could comment, the doorbell rang and he went to answer.  
"Hello?" Itachi greeted the young man in a sports coat with soaked pants and an open collard polo shirt.  
"Sorry I didn't come this morning like I said on the phone, I'm juggling quite a few clients, but I wrote the contract from what we discussed on the phone and added a couple of things, but I need a signature quick because I'm late for another venue."

The agent was a fast talker but looked like he was all business with the leather sachel he carried and the neatness of his other paperwork. Itachi felt a migraine in the back of his skull as Hinata stood and simply took the contract signing blindly.  
"Wha-wh-wait...Hinata, you should read this before you sign, I mean he's your client, and well you don't know what you signed up for." ITachi said while sntaching the paper before she gave it back to the agent.

"Itachi, I've been in business long enough to know when I have a good feeling about something. This order is not impossible. I have a great feeling. Please trust me." She flashed a half smile to him, since she didn't sound too convincing either, but she gave him a soft touch for him to give the paper back. Pulling the paper from his hands to give to the agent, the young man tore off his copy and left.

"Hinata, I don't doubt that you could do this, but..."  
Leaving his hand out, she gave him the form and began to read what was needed.  
"I"m sorry but this is impossible right now. How are you supposed to do this?"  
She smiled at him confidently.  
"With you of course."  
Hugging him with all her might she took the form and walked into the kitchen to see what she had and begin her lists. While in there she said to him with the greatest of pride.  
"You've shared with me how strong your faith is and I believe that we can make anything possible with prayer so I'm stepping out like you did when you left your father and I'm going to take this dream by it's horns. Now, I just need you to take the money Hanabi gave me and see if you can go to the store for my prescription. I feel a headache, and there's a lot of work to be done."

Itachi stood with his head pounding.

_There's a thing called faith, but my poor baby is nuts! There's no way this can work. This is really an unattainable feat and not even Kami can give me any insight how to approach this._

The thunder roared and they both flinched. She handed him the paper and pulled him into her by his hand. When he bent down, she raised up on her toes to give him a kiss.

"God will provide, my love. Please trust him, and me." She turned and started up the steps slowly. His heart pained him almost to tears, but his lack of enthusiasm, made him scowl.

_God or Kami, or Buddha may provide but this is crazy. Blind faith is not going to help her. Just like praying to have her hand healed, is not going to make it miraculously work for an event. There's no way around this and she is depending on me to help her..._

At that moment the doorbell rang and the cab driver stood at the door.

"Yes?" Itachi answered looking at him strangely.  
"I'm sorry, but you left a magazine in the car.

Itachi realized it was the Forbes magazine, and he had a horrible but feasable idea.

"Excuse me, but can I get a ride, I need to go to the downtown Norfolk." The driver looked at Itachi and smiled, with a nod of agreement. He looked up to Hinata who had just made it to her door.  
"I'll be back in a minute, and," he picked her phone up off the table. "I'll call you so you can tell me what we need to get the basics started. Call me if you don't feel any better and I'll rush home."  
"Okay." Was her reply as she let the sound of the word 'home' from his mouth simmer in her heart.

As Itachi jogged into the cab, he felt like vomit.

_She's counting on me. I have to do what I can for her. I told her I would protect her and be there for her and I need to do that now. I have to swallow my pride and break my promise. The only way we can pull this off is with money. The only person that can give it to me is Sasuke. The one person he hates right now is me. Forgive my transgressions Kami, but I need your strength to speak to the one man that can help my love. Sadly that man is not me._

With his pride burning, he tried to think positively, but he knew after what he'd done to Sasuke, his brother could easily hold a grudge, so he would have to ask on behalf of his woman which was even worst than being a coward. It showed how he had failed so much already. Still there were other lives changing in the balance of desperation.

XXXXXXXXX

Madeline brought the cold soda to Mikoto while they waited for their flight. Due to turbulent weather many of the flights were either grounded or delayed she fiddled with a proposal from her clothing store to work on a better range of bras. Madeline sat watching and lurched.

"Maddy? Are you okay?" Mikoto watched the girl as she tried to speak but noticed she was choking. Quickly she performed the Hymliche and worked on getting the food. Madeline became afraid and began to toss and turn and struggled, knocking Mikoto onto the floor where she bruised her arm severly.

"Wait, I got her." Rough tugs to the assistant is all she needed before the piece of gum flew out across the room and the people cheered and clapped while the other assistants helped Mikoto.  
"Thank you, sir, oh thank you so much!" Madeline said hugging and grabbing her saviour. The tall stoic male simply pulled away from her but knelt down to assess, Mikoto's injury.  
"How bad does it hurt ma'am?"  
Mikoto looked up with brimming tears, to the face of a man that she recognized instantaneously.  
"Hi-Hiashi?"  
He cocked his head, as he studied her face and a slight blush fell across both of their cheeks.  
"Mikoto."

They felt an awkwardness and he pulled back from her injured arm.  
"We-well, uhm, that's strange to see you here." Hiashi said looking over his shoulder for Fugaku.  
"Oh well, I'm uhm, traveling to find my boys. It was urgent that I see them, but Fugaku is well, I don't know. Probably handling business."  
She was helped to her feet by one of her guards. He had her lift her sleeve and he shook his head.  
"Well you need to have this checked. This is a terrible bruise and someone needs to make sure there isn't more damage."  
"I thought the top surgeon in the world could easily do that right here. You always had the eyes for finding and fixing any health issue."  
He couldn't stop the reddening of his skin, nor could she slow the smile that graced her face.

"So says the healthiest woman in the world."

They shared a chuckle before another assistant coughed and asked...  
"Excuse me madame? Would you like for us to take you to the nearest clinic? Or would you like for us to call Mr. Uchiha."  
The look of anger on Mikoto's face, made all the help step back, and Hiashi raised a brow, masking his delight that she could still give such an evil glare.  
"Yes, you can find the nearest clinic, but under no circumstances are you to call Mr. Uchiha. I'm going to be fine."  
Hiashi bowed his head, while leading her to a seat.  
"What brings you to a terminal Mr. Hyuuga? I figured, you'd still be in battle with my other half." She joked.  
"Well I'm here because my daughter is in the hospital and I need to find out how she's doing. I'm not getting the whole truth."  
"Really? Well I pray for her speedy recovery then, and your traveling mercies."  
"Thank you. But it would seem I'm delayed like you. So..."  
He paused for a moment.  
"So I guess, I'll have to accompany you to the clinic to ensure you are travel ready and make sure all is well with Hinata. Neji should be there soon and he will give me a full update on everything."  
"Oh dear, Hinata? Well that's the eldest right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well your company is welcome and thank you for it. I know Neji will definitely bring you all the facts." Her joke made him smirk, considering Neji was the main fighter in the letigation against her husband and Hiashi's company. Neither knew how deep into trouble they were getting.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any Naruto Characters. By the way, Mikoto and Hiashi are not a couple. They are old friends. I couldn't have her cheat on Fugaku. Even though it'd be good, but it tarnishes her character...sorry. This is much shorter. Sorry for the long stuff.

**Rise Above Part II**

Itachi pulled up to the hotel but couldn't remember Sasuke's alias. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration when one of the maids saw him.  
"Oh, you forgot your key again? I thought you had your guards hold it for you. Here, c'mon."  
Itachi looked at her strangely before he realized her mistake. They rode up to the floor when she let him know the police had been asking about him, which made his migraine drum harder at his temples.

When they arrived the stinch of Kiba hit them first before the messed up room.  
"Oh dear! Now I see how you could be left in such a stupor. I'll get a team up here to clean this mess and deodorize." She hustled away while he covered his nose and mouth. Searching about he finally saw Sasuke outside.

_Well, here we go._

When he opened the door Sasuke didn't turn around but spoke sarcastically.

"So did you shed that shit off that's funkin up my room?"  
"No, but I did leave my aggression at the door." Itachi lied, while his brother turned about face, revealing a huge bruise across his facade. This meeting would be tougher than he thought.  
"Well...you ready for round two...asshole?" The fire in Sasuke's eyes disguised the pain he had, and the confusion. Itachi felt his heart splinter.  
"I...I...I..." Taking a deep breath, he knew direct and quick was best. "I need you."

Sasuke's scowl was beyond frigid. Itachi bowed to him, which cost him more of his dignity. With his eyes clenched the punch from his younger sibling sizzled even hotter in his eye when his head jerked up. The blow to his chest, from Sasuke's heel burned since he was still sore from the previous fight.  
Crashing into the furniture and the door to cause a small crack in the glass sliding door, Itachi was dazed as Sasuke began his barrage of obscenities, finishing his argument so eloquent with...  
"Get the fuck outta my sight and my life! I hate you bastard!"

Itachi felt he deserved that, but he had to try to speak without fighting. On wobbly legs he stood upright and made his plea again.

"Sasuke...I-I-really need you. I well, I have to ask for a loan."  
Sasuke stood dumfounded.

"Yeah. You heard me. I need at least ten thousand dollars and I need it like yesterday. I need to borrow a car and well any help that you can give me. Please." Itachi felt his ego crumble since he hated more than anything to have to ask for anything, let alone ask from his brother.  
"Are you stupid? I'm not giving you shit! You are a millionaire! Act like one!"  
Sasuke's confusion to why Itachi wouldn't simply go crawling to his father to have him reinstate his cash was beyond physics.  
"You know how I feel about dad's money and..."  
"Then feel the same about mine, because I'm not a Cash Advance, nor Pay-Ya-Later Bro. Get OUT!"  
Itachi's pride burst into flames while he stalked closer literally biting his tongue till it bled to keep from tossing his brother over the rail.

"Listen...You know good and well, I would not ask this for myself. It's for my girlfriend and..."  
"I..don't...give a fuck about the slut!"  
The word got hitched in Itachi's mind as he snatched Sasuke off the ground and onto the cement floor. He pulled back to punch him and then realized how bruised his brother already was.  
"You're dead to me motherfucker!" Itachi hissed.  
Rising to his feet, Itachi went to the door and slammed it shut causing it to shatter. Sasuke stayed on the ground allowing only one tear to roll from his eye, as he let the words sink in. He couldn't fathom why his brother seemed more like his father.

_I love you more than you know Ni-san. But why are you doing all of this? What can you possibly accomplish by following some puffy dream, and now dragging some girl you just met into this? Why is our family crumbling now? We need to be unified, but we're splintering. I can't even help you because I want you to come home. Come home and face dad with me. Be by our side again...like...like...mom wants. Mom...I failed. I'm sorry._

Rolling to his side Sasuke wiped the tear quickly while trying to sort out what to tell his mother. She had called him and he still had not answered, since he couldn't give her good news.

xxxxxxxxx

Itachi got into the cab licking the blood from his mouth and feeling a weight on his chest that made him almost wheeze.

_I don't know what to do. How can I fix this without the money? Who would give me such a loan? I don't have a real address, I don't have any references, I don't even have a clean pair of clothes to make a plea at a bank. I'm washed up. I can't believe I'm going to fail. What's worst, is Hina is counting on me. To hell with my so called 'Faith.' There's nothing that can be done that's logical in this mess._

Trembling from anxiety, he noticed the driver pulled up to the church.

"Sorry for this extra stop but they have free bread here and I wanted to get some. I'll just stop the meter and be right back."  
Itachi got an idea.

"I'll come in also.'

When he stepped out he saw some of the homeless men he was around before. They ran to him with open arms.  
"Where the hell have you been chopsticks?!"  
"Man we were worried you got hurt or something."  
"I brought my legal papers for you to help me with and you just split little Tokyo."

Itachi chuckled at their jokes and before he could answer the group actually was carrying him down the hall where he got stopped when he heard...

"Well thank the Lord, my prodigal son has returned!"  
Ms. Cookie came down the hall with wide arms and gave him such a bear hug he gasped and blushed brightly. Before he could speak she tugged him to the door of the kitchen and all the workers gave him a hug and a pat on the back. His heart leapt with joy. Again he opened his mouth and was cut off.  
"Hey, baby, I know you've been gone but I prayed for you every day. Now what can Ms. Cookie do for you? I know you'd like a super helping of my spoon bread. I'll give you extra of anything you want." She beamed at the handsome man and he couldn't stop his appreciative blush.

"Well, I'll, uhm, well Ms. Cookie...I-I need you."  
The thought of asking for assistance burned the ashes of his pride even more, he had no other choice.  
"Anything for you suga." She said while pileing up a huge plate of food.  
"I was wondering how many people could you serve from the church kitchen."  
"How many you talking and when?"  
"Three hundred, heavy o'dourves, lots of deserts and drinks."  
"Don't tell me you getting married, boy."

She stopped and turned to look at him with a hand on her medium waist and the other holding up a wooden spoon at his nose. He gulped slightly at her look, and felt his neck warm. He told her what was going on and she covered her mouth in amazement. He left out his brother and some of the fight details only telling Ms. Cookie his girlfriend got sick.  
"Well honey if you got the list of food we got some of the space and you just need to tell me how many trays you need. I can load up the church van and help you carry the food to it's destination. But you need to have some of that preped baby. So get on to your girlfriend and get us more details. I have a number that you can call me, but we gonna help you out. I just have to make sure I can come into the church early in the morning. You're good people, and a member here."  
"But, but I didn't join the church."  
"Oh hush, up suga. You do the best you can for others, even though you don't follow our God, you are a spiritual young man. There's favor about you and you're too cute for me not to claim as my own."

With a sassy wink, she chuckled and gave him her cell phone. The driver came down the hall to let him know he was ready to leave and Itachi gave Ms. Cookie a hug and left feeling a little better, but he knew there was still a mountain to climb. He at least had some help to cook the meals, but the buying the food, getting the trays, napkins, drinks, and a uniform to work in was in the air. It was now four o'clock on Thursday and the event was to be held Friday night.

_There's still no way to get all of this done. I'm still short of cash,_ he thought till his phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Itachi, while you're out can you bring me some fruit? I'll need at least six cases of pineapple and oh some..." Hinata went on with her list for him while he was out. The more she listed the heavier his chest got. The more excited she sounded, the more turbulent his nerves twitched.

"Did you get all of that? I know you only have seven hundred, but I know you'll be able to get what we need and then some. You're smart like that." She blushed while curling her hands around the phone she held close to the side of her face. The aspirin she found made her feel a little better.  
"Yes, I-I got all of that. Thanks for having so much faith in my money management." The phrase burned his throat, since he felt like a looser.  
"Oh well, considering my terrible finance skills you're the pro, and one day I can be the apprentice and you the teacher for business." Her laughter filled his heart with such emotion he had to sigh to keep from crying out and telling her he felt she was going to crash and burn.  
"Well...Hina...I..." He croaked, then she whispered.  
"I love you Ita...and I know we will make this happen. See you soon. You have a lot of fruit to cut." She hung up with a child like sigh. He listened to the dial tone, before face - palming slowly.

_I love you too baby._

_xxxxxxxx_

__Mr. Uchiha looked at the photos he had received from Danzo's sources and he ripped them to shreds.  
"Fire up my jet!" He yelled to one of his assistants.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any Naruto Characters. By the way, Mikoto and Hiashi are not a couple. They are old friends. I couldn't have her cheat on Fugaku. Even though it'd be good, but it tarnishes her character...sorry. This is much shorter. Sorry for the long stuff.

**Rise Above Part II**

The maid opened the door, to find the naked young man face down in the tub, and the source of the horrible odor that plagued the penthouse.  
"Yo, Gina...I think we got a corpse in here!"  
Kiba farted and both women screamed and ran.

xxxxxxx

It was almost seven o'clock as Itachi headed back in the cab. The driver took pity on his issue and charged a flat rate of one hundred bucks to help him get the food he needed and load the taxi. To Itachi's surprise when he turned on Hinata's street there were four Sedans, and three black Mercedes Vans.

What the...

He got out of the cab and took an armful of food out hurrying to the door. When he got there one of Sasuke's bodyguards opened it wide to help him.

"Who, what..."  
When Hinata stepped out of the kitchen she ran to him hugging him tightly and planting a kiss on his lips that almost made him forget they just got together.

"Okay, okay, okay, enough of that shit...We got a fruit to cut and tray decorations to make so quit the smooching and get the working." Sasuke was loud, yet strangely monotone.  
Itachi looked at him with the question all in his eyes, while Hinata walked back to the kitchen giving instruction to four ladies in the kitchen.

Itachi looked at Sasuke again and before he spoke, his brother cut him off.

"If it wasn't for her dynamite figure, and cute looks you'd be royally fucked so close your mouth and now I'm adding every damn thing up. When you open your fucking restaurant I got dibs on what ever I want whenever...Capeche?"

Itachi was still stunned but didn't question. He simply smirked and rolled his eyes while Sasuke rolled his eyes back and turned around fussing at someone about how to wrap the tray properly with plastic wrap. Itachi walked back out to the driver to find all the food was out of the truck and another truck pulled up from a meat packing company.

"Hey, did you order some last minute pieces of filet mignon?" Itachi almost passed out while Sasuke pushed past him.  
"Yeah, but roll up here on the grass and we'll unload it." Shoving Itachi in a more playful manner he walked into the house and ordered his guards to help. Itachi dug into his pocket pulled out a rubber band and pulled up his long tresses.

Well, guess, I need to stop doubting and use the faith that everyone thinks I have so much of. Thank you Kami.

Jogging into the kitchen he got the recipes from Hinata to use and called Ms. Cookie. The party could possibly work. Possibly.

xxxxxx

Hiashi listened to what the doctors told Mikoto in the hospital and payed close attention to the 'need to rest' portion of their directions.  
"Well there's no need to tell me to rest. I need to get to my sons. I haven't heard from them yet." She said walking out to a large lobby.  
"They're Uchiha right? Then they'll survive I'm sure. I have to leave now, I haven't heard from Hanabi either. I know Neji said his flight will land in Richmond tomorrow morning around three in the morning. He's supposed to be staying in the Marriot Hotel."  
"Oh really? That's funny, I'm booked at the Hyatt Regency just down the street." Mikoto said with a smiled. Hiashi blushed.  
"Well, I'm, I'm not sure where I plan to go. I figured I'd stay with Neji in the same hotel room until the details were hammered out on what's going on."  
"I see. Well, if you get stranded you are welcome to stay at the Hyatt. I mean you'd be on a different floor." She laughed. He smirked since it was actually an inside joke.

They were old college friends and often ran into each other at games, fighting over hotel rooms, and fighting over who had the healthier snacks. Both were athletes for rival colleges their junior and senior years. Mikoto however, met and fell in love with Fugaku while Hiashi found his love elsewhere. They would always have a friendship despite their current life situations.

xxxxxx

The police were given a tip of a large wild white dog wandering about in Virginia Beach. They told animal control to hold on to the dog until they were able to get there, hoping to find the bullet still in the animal so they could match it with balistics. As they worked on their match, a tech at the hospital was completing their report on Hinata's bullet and filling out the report to send to their general manager before handing the information to the police. It was standard practice to report all shootings to the authorities. Tsunade was slow in filling out her forms which delayed the reports, but the wheels of fate turned viciously.

Maurice Henderson's corpse lay on the floor in his home that was adjacent to Hinata's house. His voice mail now full from his sons, trying to contact the seventy four year old. They decided since he didn't answer they would have to fly to Virginia to see if their father was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any Naruto Characters.

**Rise Above Part II**

Friday morning was busier than the LAX after delays. Hinata was still hurting but fought through her pain to help with the tray preparations. She gave Itachi the recipes for her desserts so Ms. Cookie could take care of them in the church kitchen. Ms. Cookie was able to get the kitchen opened up at four in the morning and all her staff decided to help and then some. When Itachi arrived with the supplies in one of the vans his brother loaned him he almost fainted to see twelve of his homeless buddies there also. They were cleaned up and dressed.

"What...you..."  
"Ms. Cookie told us what was going on. Well, we don't have anyone that really needs us but hell you've been such an inspiration we just had to do something. The deacons picked us up early and we all went to the associate minister's house to get cleaned up. Then they opened the clothes closet and we all got matching stuff, so we're your free servers for this big shing dig tonight." Mr. Mel, grinned widely, as the men smiled at the shocked young man.

Itachi could not speak but simply go to his hands and knees slowly and bow to them, with his forehead to the ground. They looked at each other and simply mimicked his appreciation. All was coming into to play as everyone played their part. By noon on Friday almost all the food was ready and it was time to deliver it to the Chrysler Hall which was across the street from the church. Itachi saw Hinata working on some icing while sitting in a chair, and he felt so proud that his girlfriend didn't sleep a wink, trying to make sure her biggest event ever would pull through. Sasuke was in the spare room taking care of his own business, trying to make amends with his cruiseline partners to give him another shot.

Hinata took a minute and winced from pain she felt in her hand. Itachi quickly took the bowl and knelt in front of her.  
"Hey, you need to lay down. You've been working straight through and that's not what the doctor ordered."  
"Well, I'm the master chef...right? Besides, you haven't slept either." She caressed his tired face, looking at the dark circles under his eyes, and the pinkish white around his black orbs.  
"I'm strong because you are strong. So get some rest...please? I have your orders and I'll make sure we leave on time to set up."  
He stood up and helped her to her feet.  
"Well, I guess I can take a small nap." She feigned a yarn and he stepped into her for a quick kiss. It stunned her at how lovingly he pressed his lips along hers, and how tightly he held her around her waist. The world was like fuzzy cuddles.  
"Please take her too a room, and when you do be careful, I got ta find some bourbon."  
They pulled apart to hear Sasuke walk out the front door. Itachi grinned at Hinata's rosy face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Hanabi answered.

"Hanabi, what's HInata's address? I dropped my phone and it lost the information. Everything has been wiped off." Neji grumbled while he fiddled with his door key.  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"Yes. I apologize. Jet lag I supposed and this confounded device is not working." Slamming the key to the ground and giving it a stomp he pinched his nose and returned to his call.

"Look, I'll call later. I think my dad will be here around two. He's staying with me. Oh and I'm at the Marriott in Norfolk."  
"Oh, well okay. I've got a board meeting tomorrow, so I'll call when you when I'm awake."  
"Fine. Good night...I mean morning."  
Neji tried his key again and it worked. The tired lawyer walked in tossed his things down and fell on his bed to get some much needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At one o'clock, Kiba realized Sasuke was gone and not coming back so he hitched a ride with a group of people traveling Virginia Beach bound. He also couldn't figure why he had nightmares about Akamaru. Itachi and his group of vans and sedans arrived at the Chrysler Hall to see large art exhibits and strange paintings and sculptures. They were given a map of where the food was to go and the tables set and they worked feverishly to make it happen. He had mixed feelings since he had two dishes that he'd made on the table. Hinata insisted he provide two items, to get a chance for others to try his cooking.

The police took the bullet from Akamaru, noticing the poor dog looked sickly.  
"You may need to put this poor guy down. He doesn't look too well."  
"We know. We hope someone will call and claim him." The worker said while they watched the weakening eyes of the whining pooch.

Neji, pulled up at the address that Hanabi gave him to see a city truck out front.  
"Hello, uhm is the lady of the house home?" He asked the gentleman. Naruto turned with a questioning look.  
"Uhm, well I don't think so. I've been ringing and knocking on the door and Ms. Hinata's not coming so she may be out on a job."  
"A job?"  
"Yeah, you know she's a great baker. Mrs. Sweets, is what her company is called. Course, I'm going to have to shut down her business for a couple of months."

Neji frowned. He didn't know Hinata had really gone through with trying to set up a baking business full time.  
"Why is that? And you can tell me, I'm her cousin."  
"Oh well I figured you were related. You got the same really strange but pretty eyes. Well her eyes look better cuz she's a girl, but yours are pretty too even though you're a guy, but you're cute enough to be woman, but then that's sexiest, or well not saying your gay, but you just really pretty for a man, I mean your really long hair and man your skin is like silky smooth and clear and..."  
"Get on with it moron!" Neji yelled at the babbling man.  
"Oh yeah, right, uhm well, ya see, she is sitting on some pipes that have messed up her foundation and well she's going to have to relocate until the city can fix it. Since she has the gas and electric it's a hazard and the city is going to condemn her house. She'll have to get her stuff out by Tuesday at least."  
Neji scowled at the news and bit his bottom lip.  
"Well thank you."  
"Sure thing man, oh and tell her if she has time and any left overs to send me some doughnuts, I love hers!"  
"Sure." Neji said while turning to get back into his cab.

_Basically, she's being evicted today. I couldn't have gotten here at a worst time. Dad will hit the ceiling when he hears this._


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any Naruto Characters. Seriously this is a long chapter. None the less, here we go. I truly apologize. ):

**Rise Above Part II**

Kiba waited at the door until Hinata finally answered. It was close to three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hen-Hen let me in!" She staggered about after taking medicines that made her drowsy and finally opened up for her rowdy friend.  
"Man, you got after sex bed hair." The comment snapped her to life real quick.  
"What?!" Her cheeks reddened and he roared in laughter.  
"Just kiddin. Figured it'd wake you up quicker." She ushered him in by his ear, and took the time to tell him where everyone was, but he told her about the eviction notice on the door.

"Oh my God. I can't believe this Kiba. What will I do? I don't have any where to stay."  
"Whatt ya mean? Stay with the Uchihas." He answered while stuffing his face with some food and whistling for Akamaru.  
"I can't do that. I mean, that's a biggie when it comes to favors, and well how will I do business with no kitchen? I've sunk a lot of my money into this and I'm strapped already. I need anything short of a miracle."

The police began to knock on her door. Kiba got up to answer first and the officers stepped back by his appearance.  
"S'cuse us sir? Is the lady of the house in? A miss Hanabie Hyuuga?" Hinata stood and started to the door but decided to listen first.  
"Hanabi? Urh I speak-a-no-Englais." Kiba said, while putting his hands into his pants and scratching freely. The officers twisted their noses and handed him a card before hurrying to the car. Before they got there they said in unison...  
"Disgusting bastard."  
Kiba closed the door and Hinata called Hanabi. She didn't answer.

XXXXXXXX

The reception for the art show was a complete success. Deidre was the new artist and he, along with his partner Kankuro sold almost all of their pieces. The talk of the show was the food and the agent that came to the house was overly pleased. He walked to Itachi while he cleaned up his station to close down. It was now almost quarter to midnight.

"Wow! I've been hoovering over that dessert table and I have to say those little finger foods were extremely good, and what's best is the detail to flavors for one's palate was nothing short of genius!" Itachi beamed at the compliment for his girlfriend.  
"Look I need a caterer for tomorrow night as well. I'm one of the casting agents for Seven Venues, that works with lots of the acts here. How would you like to cater for LMFAO and their first act, uhm, oh yeah, Hot Blossom? I bet they'll give you double for what these guys will pay you." Before Itachi could answer Deidara walked up and shook his hand enthusiastically.

"I knew I recognized you! From the train right? Hell I had no idea I was riding beside a culinary genius! Oh, your food put us over the top and I can't wait to pay you. As funny as that sounds, you took us without a deposit and blind faith for a gig, that we didn't think was going to happen and I've just exploded onto soo many art blogs and hell foodie blogs as well! Please tell me you will take our cash!"  
Sergio, the agent looked at the sparkle of joy in Deidara's eyes and noticed that Itachi was at a loss for words. But finally he spoke.  
"I-I-I don't know what to say...I mean, this was all done by my girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga, Mrs. Sweets and well she would've been here herself but she was really ill. I also thank you for the compliments on her food that she works so hard to prepare."

"Well I know great talent and I'll be back with your payment. Please tell me you're able to do another party for us. I'll give you the details!" Deidara rushed off and Sergio looked at Itachi.  
"So we got a deal? Can you prepare to cater for one of the hugest shows this area has ever seen?"  
"Well of course." He smiled confidently.  
"Great. I'll work out the contract and make sure you have full use of the kitchen tomorrow. If there's anything else you need special just call me."  
He exchanged his number and Itachi felt like he was now walking on the top of the world again.

XXXXXXXX

When they finally got home Itachi was tired until he pulled up in front of Hinata's door. The lights were still on strangely, but he didn't care. Sasuke let him keep one of the sedans and the vans went back to the parking garage until later. All was falling into place he felt and finally he knew that his dreams and Hinata's hopes were coming to fruition.

When he got in the door, he saw Kiba fast asleep in a ball in the corner and Hinata sitting on the couch. She'd been crying.  
"Hi-Hina? What's wrong?"  
She tried to not crumble but it was impossible.  
"Ita...I don't know where to begin."  
He sat beside her resting her head on his shoulder and she cried even more.

She told him that around five, Neji came by the house and she nor Kiba opened the door. He left a note in her mailbox that simply said, 'You have a lot of explaining to do. Call me.' She finally called Hanabi, who simply said to her, "Your fucking boyfriend has the cops snooping around so you'd better watch your back and keep your legs closed.", before slamming the phone in her ear. Kiba tried to find Hanabi's house but Hinata said that beat down was for her alone. Then the nail in the coffin was her admitting that she was going to be evicted, and there was no where for her to go.

Itachi let all of the information mix into his temples. It pained him that they kept running into horrible situations but he figured that news would not damper what he had to tell her. Despite his unease that he was already homeless. Hinata had to know all the real facts about him.

XXXXXXXXX

Mikoto placed her face in her hands after Kakashi gave her the photos of Sasuke in the accident, and several of Itachi on the streets. He also gave information on Asuma, and both churches that Itachi had frequented. She was too confused as to why her son would go through such agony, yet a part of her fizzled with pride that he'd been strong enough to try and walk his own path.

"So where is my wayward son now?"  
"The party animal or the homeless romantic?" Kakashi joked. Mikoto rolled her eyes.  
"Both."  
"Well it seems, that my source working with Sasuke says that he's dealing with a couple of females in the hotel, yet Itachi has gone to another city with one of the cars. It would seem he is working with Hinata Hyuuga earnestly. I went to the art show the other day and mingled a bit, and well it seems he wants to open a restaurant and she's going to hire him or something to that affect."  
"Well, I want you to arrange a meeting with me and the both of them. I know he'll be surprised, and I can't wait to see them both. I've missed my two cuties." She smiled as she glanced at the picture of her sons on her table in the room.  
"There is some bad news however ma'am so be extra careful."  
"What?"  
"Your husband will touch down here tomorrow night."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yes, sir."  
Neji nodded while he sat with his father at Hanabi's home. They decided to stay with her to get all the information and Hiashi was overly heated with the story about Hinata and Itachi.  
"As much as I hold no grudge against my enemies family, when that family moves in on my little girl, things change."  
"Well daddy, he acts like he doesn't have money so she gives him what ever he wants and who knows. He could have made a way to other guarded areas of her life and anatomy."  
Hiashi spit his martini out as did Neji who couldn't believe Hanabi's suggestion.  
"I highly doubt she'd have sex with him. I mean she's head strong but she'd never cross that line. Besides, she doesn't have a home."  
"What?!" Hiashi almost screamed. Neji hadn't meant to tell him before he spoke to Hinata.  
"Now I know I plan to see her tomorrow at her house first thing in the morning. The both of you will be coming with me." He demanded slamming down his fist.  
"But I have an engagement and..."  
"Cancel it Hanabi. Nothing is more important than family and this crap is going to end right now with the secrets, lies, and scandal."  
Neji and Hanabi watched the flame of anger in his eyes as his forehead furrowed.

XXXXXXXX

The cab pulled up and a young man went to the door to see if his father would answer. Frantically he knocked and called, yet the corpse could not respond.

**Author's note: Uhm, yeah this is long, but the next chapter is basically lemony fresh with the clash of the families. Thank you for staying tuned! Thank you for reviewing! Next chapter is a jaw dropper!**


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own any Naruto Characters. **LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**

**Rise Above Part II**

"Listen Hina, it's late, let's talk in the morning. You need your rest and I have a lot to tell you."  
With a nod and sniff she wiped her tear drenched face and he picked her up to take her to her room. After laying her down he kissed her cheek and stopped outside her door to lean against the wall. He slid down until he reached the ground and cried also.

Almost three in the morning, Hinata got up to use the rest room. She hadn't slept too much because of her nerves. When she heard a sniff from outside she stopped at her bathroom door and peeked out to see Itachi laying face down on the floor.  
"ITACHI!"  
His skin was clammy, he looked pale, and her first thought was heart attack. Rolling him over she straddled him but he sat up out of fright.  
"Wha!?"  
"Oi! You're okay!?"  
"Ye-yes! I am! What are- uhm?!"  
He looked at their position and due to her bad arm she couldn't jump off in a lady like fashion so she just blushed. As did he. The flashing lights outside caught their attention but neither went to see what was going on.  
"Oh well I-I thought you wer-wer-wer ha-ha-ha-ving a me-me-medical emerge-ge-gency."  
He helped her up while he tried to stop from grinning at her embarrassment.  
"Well, any man that wakes to such a beautiful site is bound to have his heart skip a beat or two." They stared. They smiled. The turned away from each other with a giggle, a chuckle, and a blush.

"Well I need to take a shower, I'm sort of ucky." She commented turning the lights on in her restroom. Itachi had wished to join her but...  
"Oh well I need one too. I'll just go downstairs." They left and for a moment they had a time to simply think of each other and not their ordeals.

_Kami, she's so admirable. I can't think of what to do. I hate to tell her anything to hurt her now._

_Oh God, he's trying soo hard to help and I haven't been upfront fully with all of my business, yet I know if I put my trust in him, things will work out even better._

The two showered for awhile. Hinata put on her schiffon cranberry gown and sat on the bed, unwrapping her hand to check her stitches. Itachi however was in a dilemma.

_I don't have my clothes down here. What the hell? Oi! I left them upstairs somewhere. Shoot!_

Walking up cautiously he knocked on Hinata's door.  
"Oh yeah, c'mon in."  
She busied herself with re-wrapping her hand when she noticed he seemed to be hiding behind her dresser. Wet hair and a peach glow about his cheeks quickly told her something was odd.

"Uhm, well I seem to be missing my clothes." There was an awkward silence.  
"Oh well that's okay. You can walk around in the buff if you like." The response threw him and she giggled at how red he got. They laughed and he came all the way in causing her to stop and start roaming his body with her eyes. Especially at the point of what lied behind the towel. Itachi felt for the first time somewhat shy, but he kept his eyes low. Simply because the way in which the light shown upon HInata in her cranberry outfit gave him a hint of her figure.

They both were startled by knocking on the door. The Virginia Beach Police hammered hard, announcing their presence. Hinata stood up and went to the door standing in front of Itachi yet not crossing the threshold. They both felt their hearts in their throats.

When the police left they both sighed and she turned to him with brimming tears.  
"I-I-I can't stand this anymore. I have something that I have to te-te-tell you."  
Her nose stung from the stream of water threatening the back of her eyes and the weight that had lifted was back, a hundred times heavier.  
"No, Hina I have to finally tell you. I'm homeless."  
Her eyes grew wide and all expression left her features. He took a deep breath and like rapid fire he told her everything from when he left his family in May, his hardships in the streets, his battle with street punks, his fight with Sasuke, and his employing the homeless to help her.

"In all of this I've been trying to do the right thing, but I can't do this without someone stronger than me. I'm so sorry to be such a failure to you my love. I feel your pain and your burdens, but I'm not even able to help you because I'm pathetic."  
His eyes released the tears of tension and stress. He let his forehead rest at the crown of her hair before kneeling down at her feet and bowing to her.  
"I am not worthy to be called your boyfriend or even a man for the foolishness, I've displayed and my stupid pride. Please forgive me baby for not telling you sooner."

She stood for a moment while he sobbed, Kneeling down to lift his head up she let him in on her secrets as well.

"Oh Itachi. My Itachi. My boyfriend that I adore. I'm not worthy to be called your girlfriend because I am struggling also. I have stretched all of my resources to nothing. You walked away from fortune, and I misused fortune. You left to be on your own, and I left to prove a point. I knew one day the would come for this house. I owe over one hundred thirty three dollars in loans, and taxes. I don't have another nickle in my account as of today, because four of my clients pulled out due to the fact I didn't have staffing and they made a deposit first."

He looked at her with eyes wide and mouth agape.

_She's broke!_

She bowed her head placing her face in the palms of her hands trying to stop crying also. But then she spoke with the sweetest yet shakiest of voices.

"If you just forgive me...I will do better."

He embraced her, and their heads found each others shoulder to lean on.

"If you forgive me...I promise I will do better also."

They sniffed and pulled apart to look into each other's eyes.

"I will love you and forgive you for all the days I live. My soul has found it's partner and no one else has it sing such peace and harmony like you." Itachi wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb before kissing her gently on her lips. A sweep or two of her mouth and he was coasting higher and higher to heaven, then she pulled apart.

"I will love you and forgive you, because my soul has not known any other to give me such security in a time of adversity, and such compassion when I'm lost."

She reached out to kiss him by holding him tightly around the base of his neck so she could probe deep. They continued until the two panted. Feeling his leg was tingling from kneeling, he pushed her slowly against the dresser to place his hands on the ground and stand up. Helping her he watched the swirl of desire in her eyes, while she delighted in the lustful glare he gave her. They kissed again, ignoring their attire. The embrace was more or less so they could get to know the contours of each other and without realizing it Hinata stumbled when her legs hit her bed.

"I-uhm, I just, uh..." HInata silenced Itachi before his hesitation let her nerves win. She kept the lip lock until she bumped into the wall and he was over her on all fours. The wall helped her take the pressure off of her injured hand while she stroked his back with the other. He stroked her tongue once more when he felt his member shift the towel for air.

"Oh I-I-Ita...I want to-to-" The request got stuck in her throat when her eyes traveled down to see what was slightly visible now. Itachi was on auto-pilot.

_I want her more than the life I have. Not just for this, but Kami, she is my woman. I am her man, and all is well with us. I need you to forgive my weakness, and give her peace of mind. Give me strength now, not to forget my wits though._

He licked his lips and followed her eyes to where he noticed something was saying 'Hello'. His eye darted to hers, she curled up her legs by reflex and they both blushed again. Without speaking she scooted to the head of her bed and laid down with her eyes to the ceiling. Never looking at him Hinata rolled the soft fabric up to her waist and unbuttoned the top. He drooled worst then a bulldog.

"Well...d-d-d-ont l-l-let me get c-c-c-cold." With her eyes trained to the ceiling she tried not to breath so heavy, and not to tremble. Itachi pulled off his towel and said huskier than he realized.

"Let me put the towel under you." She lifted her hips and his visual almost made him grip himself. Regaining his senses, he climbed above her and gazed into her eyes. When he lowered himself, their bellies first went tight at the feel of the other's skin before relaxing. They shared in a kiss that had Itachi wanting to lay all of his weight down, but placing it more to his knees while his hard simply rested against her belly button. They panted in their kisses and let the building passion help them rise above all other fears.

**The End**

**Author's note: Just foolin. I simply HATE!, Really long parts to stuff. So well, yeah this means Part III is going to pick up where the lemon left off. The end is near and just to let you know I was planning this whole other scene but this particular way keeps coming up. Hope it didn't freak some of you out and well it's sort of steamy in the next. Sort of. Since I've had long chappies, I'm going to give your eyes a break. The next part will be up soon!**

**I LOVE ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS FOR THIS COUPLE AND THERE'S A NEW STORY BREWING IN THE CREVICES OF MY MIND SO THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION!**


End file.
